


Everybody Make a Scene

by anaraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Halloween where John has left his kids at Singer Salvage Yard, Bobby decides to take them trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Make a Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!

Bobby often wonders why he hasn't shot John Winchester, if even just to pin him down for a holiday. Halloween isn't too bad of a holiday to miss in the grand scheme of things, but since the man misses every other blasted holiday as well... it just makes him fume. Dean and Sam are good kids; they deserve a better father than John fuckin' Winchester.

Still. Bobby is not going to let his irritation for the man ruin the kids' night. Dean has gone all out in dressing as Paul Stanley. He raided Bobby's disguise trunk for grease paint and went to town. It's a good effort, especially for a ten-year-old who didn't want Bobby to help. Sam has gone with a much more classic costume: a ghost. Following Dean's example, however, he insisted on cutting the eye holes out of the sheet himself. The result is a little wonky, but the kid's having fun. That's the most important part.

They're both vibrating with excitement, standing at the door and waiting for Bobby to get himself in gear. Honestly, they could probably go out on their own —Dean's certainly capable of looking out for his younger brother— but Bobby wants to share in their fun.

"C'mon, Bobby!" Sam says, shifting on his feet and twisting the empty pillowcase in his hand. Dean looks just as impatient, rocking back on his heels and biting at his lower lip, but he doesn't add to the whining.

"I'm comin'," Bobby assures, a fond smile crossing his lips. "We're not in a rush, are we?" he teases, wanting to laugh out-loud at the exasperated faces both boys give him. He's expecting to be out all night - they have to drive a bit, to get out of the range of Singer Salvage Yard and into a residential area better for trick-or-treating, and both Sam and Dean are clearly expecting to fill those pillowcases of theirs.

It's going to be a long night, but he's looking forward to it.


End file.
